movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 13 - Oggy's First Wish
Cast *Genie - Percy the Small Engine (Thomas and Friends) *Aladdin - Oggy (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Carpet - Ed, Edd, and Eddy (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) *Abu - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) *Sheep Genie - Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) *Camel Abu - Camel (Mad Jack The Pirate) *Horse Abu - Ichabod Crane's Horse (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Donald Duck) *Ostrich Abu - Ostrich (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Turtle Abu - Turtle Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Car Abu - Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Transcript *Percy: Well, here we are... The jungle. And how about that, Mr. Doubting Mustafa? *Oggy: Oh, you sure showed me. Now, about my three wishes. *Percy: Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by one, boy. *Oggy: Ah, no. I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own. Well, I feel sheepish. All right, you bad boy, but no more freebies. And it's a fair deal. So, three wishes. I want them to be good. What would you wish for? *Percy: Me? Really? Of course. All I need is some... Freedom. *Oggy: You're a prisoner? *Percy: Yes, Oggy. And it's all part and parcel of the whole genie gig Phenomenal cosmic powers... Itty bitty living space. *Oggy: Gosh, that's terrible. *Percy: But, oh, to be free... Not have to go, Poof. What do you need? Poof. What do you need? Poof. What do you need? To be my own master. Such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world. But what am I talking about? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Percy, wake up and smell the hummus. *Oggy: Why not? *Percy: The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened. *Oggy: I'll do it. I'll set you free. *Percy: Uh-huh, yeah, right. *Oggy: No, really, I promise. After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free. *Percy: Well, here's hopin'. All right. Let's make some magic. So how about it? What is it you want most? *Oggy: Well, there's this girl. *Percy: Girl? How can make anybody fall in love with somer? *Oggy: Oh, but, Percy, she's smart and fun and... *Percy: Pretty? *Oggy: Beautiful. She's got these eyes that just... And this hair. Wow. And her smile. *Percy: Ami. C'est l'amour. *Oggy: But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be... Hey! *Percy: A prince? My pleasure. (gives a nice white shirt with an orange waistcoat, red tie, brown trousers, yellow shoes, and a blue hat, that are put onto him, just to make a resembling target to Jiminy Cricket, and transforms Kimba into Dumbo, who looks impressed) *Oggy: Wow! Thanks for the new suitable costume. Now I am a star. (winks) This girl will be impressed when she sees me as a star. Category:ThomasFan360 Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs